


Rainbow in the Dark

by crystalusagi



Category: Oniisama E
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalusagi/pseuds/crystalusagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru wishes she could help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tofsla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofsla/gifts).



  
She finds Rei sitting against a tree in the garden, legs stretched out on the ground. She has something in her hands, and there is a mute rattling sound as she turns it idly round and round. The grass crunches wetly under her shoes as she makes her way slowly over; the sharp green smell of it is what makes her eyes water. This is what she'll tell Rei if she asks, though Kaoru knows it's a useless thought. Rei wouldn't ask, not in this state.    
  
Rei's face is blank underneath dripping bangs, but when she notices Kaoru's approach she looks up, curving her lips in something that might be called a smile if Kaoru didn't know better. "Hey," she says. It's with a casual voice, one that used to make Kaoru feel at ease and now sometimes makes her want to scream at Rei.    
  
"Hey. You've been out here all afternoon?"    
  
A shrug. "I felt like a shower." As if it was an answer that made any sense at all. She tilts her head at Kaoru, squints as if it's hard to see her. "You're too bright. Come sit here."    
  
Kaoru doesn't know why she complies, because part of her thinks that maybe she shouldn't, and she can't seem to  _understand_  the part of her that doesn't. But Rei's upturned face is inviting, and her lips are red from the cold rain, and she's stopped turning the pill box in her hand, and somehow this is _important_ . So Kaoru lowers herself onto her knees, the wet mud seeping through the fabric of her trousers surprising her, almost making her slip. Rei reaches over to steady her, a cool hand on bare arm, and Kaoru feels a jolt of something familiar and slightly suffocating. Once she is seated properly, the hand goes away.    
  
Why did she do this in the first place? Rei should go inside and get out of those wet clothes.  _You'll die if you keep this up._  She doesn't say it because it's already too much just to have the thought in her head, and saying it might just give Rei ideas. "You'll ruin your all your clothes this way," she says instead.    
  
Rei grins at her. "Then I'll just have to borrow yours." A hand reaches across the space between them. Rei's fingertips dance along the collar of her shirt and trail downwards, nails catching on the buttons. "I think they'll fit." Glancing down at the hand, Kaoru can see that Rei's other hand is still holding the pill box loosely.    
  
She catches the hand on her shirt before it can consider escaping, and holds on, even though maybe she shouldn't, maybe this is too much. That suffocating feeling hasn't left and she doesn't feel like ignoring it. Not now, when Rei is drenched from hours sitting in the rain, when she holds onto that pill box as if it's a lifeline.    
  
Rei's grin isn't there anymore but there isn't really any other reaction. She doesn't pull her hand back, and she doesn't stop meeting Kaoru's gaze, either.    
  
"You  _know_  they'll fit." She thinks of Rei sitting up naked on the bed, tugging off her shirt. Then later, Rei with nothing but the shirt on, wrinkled and buttoned only halfway, laughing at something she'd said.    
  
_I could be your lifeline._   
  
Rei still hasn't taken her hand away, and she leans closer and closer, until their faces are only in inch or two apart and Kaoru can smell the cigarette smoke on Rei's breath. There is warmth, as well, and she almost doesn't expect it. "You want to show me?" Rei asks, her voice still casual, still light. "How they'll fit?"    
  
Part of her thinks she shouldn't, but Kaoru nods anyway.    
  
Rei puts the pill box into her pocket and they make their way back to Kaoru's place. The rainclouds have long receded and the sun setting. The walkway glows with orange light, and the sky is a too-bright mass of orange, gold, and pink. It's jarring, and beautiful in spite of it, and Kaoru wishes they could stay in this light and never have to touch the darkness again.    
  
In her room she helps Rei out of her clothes, peeling them off layer by wet layer and dropping them onto the floor, until Rei stands before her in just her underwear. Rei isn't grinning or evening smiling now, just staring at her with eyes that have gone slightly off-focus. Kaoru moves closer, and when Rei's arms go around her and Rei's hands slide up into her hair, she lets herself undo the clasp on Rei's bra and slide the straps off. That too drops onto the floor.    
  
Rei presses in carefully until the tips of her nipples just brush the fabric of Kaoru's shirt. "Which shirt should I try on?" she asks. Before Kaoru can answer they are kissing.   
  
Rei's kisses taste like cigarettes and it shouldn't turn Kaoru on so much, shouldn't make her this hot and wet and wanting more, but it does. There was a time when Kaoru thought she could stop this if it got too much, if Rei spun her too out of control. She doesn't think she can anymore; all Rei has to do is kiss her like she's doing right now. She's just an addict, just like Rei is.    
  
By the time they make it to the bed Kaoru's clothes are mostly gone too. Only her undershirt is still on. Rei slips her hand underneath it to caress Kaoru's stomach, then slides it down and runs careful fingers over her thigh, hand curving inward. Kaoru lies on her back and lets Rei touch her, not sure if she should concentrate on the fingers rubbing against the wet folds of her sex or Rei's mouth warm and wet against her mouth. She's not sure she can concentrate at all. Rei's body is on top of her, skin touching skin everywhere.    
  
She can't quite hold back a sharp gasp as Rei's fingers slip inside her, too easily. They work slickly in and out of her, each movement making her skin hotter and her thoughts even more confused than before. Rei pulls back from their kiss to lick her on the neck, suck on the skin there as she fucks Kaoru harder, so hard Kaoru can hear the wet sound of Rei's fingers sinking inside her.    
  
When she comes she presses her face against Rei's shoulder and feels her body spasming, feels herself clenching around Rei's fingers.    
  
"Don't," she manages to croak a few moments later when she feels Rei begin to draw away. She pulls Rei close again, rolls them over until she's on top, and buries her face against Rei's neck so that she doesn't have to look at Rei's face. She kisses a path down Rei's neck, sucking and licking just the way Rei did. She goes lower, past Rei's breasts down to her stomach, and then even lower.    
  
She thinks she might be imagining Rei's soft hum as she parts her thighs and licks in-between them. She definitely doesn't imagine the slight rise of Rei's hips, or the soft pull of Rei's fingers in her hair. Rei tastes salty and sweet and it feels good doing this, even better than Rei touching her, somehow. Maybe it's because like this, she can make Rei feel good, can make her forget, make her reach for something other than the pill box and the cigarettes and...all the other things.    
  
She strokes Rei's thighs with her fingers and licks, feels Rei's hand tighten on her hair.    
  
_I could be your lifeline. Let me._


End file.
